


ASHES

by Sam_Scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Scully/pseuds/Sam_Scully
Summary: This is my very own episode of TXF called ASHES.It takes place in season 5.Scully and Mulder are investigating in a serial killer case. The murderer kills his victims, cuts there arms off and burns then to ashes. Using the ashes to letter PHOENIX.





	ASHES

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on Instagram  
> @thexfilestories  
> #thexfilestories23

Mulder kneeled infront of a burned body with severed arms. He looked down as the photographer took a picture of the words that where wirtten by using ashes – how Mulder supposed, ashes consisting off the burned victims arms - as letters: “Phoenix”  
Scully enterd the crime scene staring at some files in her hands. “Seems like we are dealing with the same guy again!” The sound of her heels echoed from the walls. Mulder got up, “This is the fifth victim in this month. The other four had no conection at all. I don’t see a pattern.” She looked up, “A pattern? Isn’t the burning his victims alive, cutting the arms off and burn them to ashes using it to write his little signature, ... isn’t that pattern enough?”, she smiled slightly, “No, I don’t see it either. They didn’t know each other, didn’t work at the same place or ate at the same restaurants. They didn’t even take the same busline ... But I still wonder why he would only burn the arms to ashes”  
“I have an idea”, he nodded and walked away. . She fastened to get to him, “Care to share?”  
“Well, this guy leaves PHEONIX clues. And thats a mhylogical creature raising from the ashes and it can fly so maybe the arms represent wings for him and he wants to take the victims wings so ...” he stopped, seeing her skeptical face.  
“They can’t raise from the dead again”, she laughed, raising an eyebrow.  
Later at the FBI. Mulder stood in his basement office looking at the teeth x-rays. Scully entered the office, “So the latest victim was Taylor Green, he was 29 years old, construction worker, not married. No obvious connection to the other victimes. Mulder, I am lost. We can’t get anything on the killer, we find no pattern in how he finds is victims, ...”  
Mulder grabbed a few files. Scully sneaked up behind him and glanzed at the file. >Raising from the Dead< . “No! Mulder!”, she looked pleeding, “Can’t we just look for the killer ... without mysterious creatures or some supernatural phenomenon!”  
“Since we have nothing on this case, I think we should look beyond.” . “Open ourselves to extreme possibilities?”, she asked ironically.  
“Always”, he smiled and left the office. . She stayed behind, rolling her eyes, but then smilling

Scully lay in her bed, she had just fallen asleep when her phone rang and she grabbed it tired, answering with a murmured and very annoyed, “Yeah, Scully!?”  
“Good Morning Sunshine!”  
She widened her eyes and straigthend, “Mulder? It’s 4 Am, someone better died!”  
“That’s dark Scully”, he laughed, “But correct. Phoenix attacked again ... but this time he was unsuccessfull, his victim is still living!” . He told her in which hospital he was and she jumped out of bed .

She ran along the corridor, “Mulder!”  
“Her name is Cordelia Mitchell. The killer had amputaded one arm as she managed to get his knife and she says, she had slit the attackers throat!” . “But?”  
“At the crime scene is a deadly amount of blood but no dead body and the blood stream ends at a heap ashes. We trace the blood right know. But Ms Mitchell can’t remember the guys face.”  
“Did you talk to her?”  
“I did but then she got so disturbed, that she had to be sudated.”  
Mulders phone rang, it was a short conversation, “We have a susbect, a Kyle Morgan. He’s been arrested as a teenager for some bar fights. But his DNA matches the blood we found on the crime scene. Come on Scully, let’s go!”

Scully knocked at the susbects house, it was a very torn down place. Some of the windows were broken and only briefly briefly covered with some wood. Letters were falling out of the mailbox as if nobody had been at home for a long time. They knocked again. A man, in his late 20s or early 30s openend the door. He wore a jeans with dirt on. he wore no shirt. He seemed to work out a lot, he had a sixpack. He had a beard and short brown hair. “Yeah”, his voice unfriendly and deep. His expression looked like he wanted to close the door right infront of them again.  
“My name is Agent Scully, this is Agent Mulder, we are with the FBI and would like to ask you some questions. Are you Kyle Morgan?”, she held up her badge and starred at his neck. In her mind they could immediately exclude him as susbect as Cordelia had slit his throat and this man was very alive and had no scar what so ever.  
“Yeah ...”, he sounded very uninterested but he let them in. . “I’m just gonna put a shirt on”, he ran upstairs. .  
“Mulder, this can’t be him, he wouldn’t run around like this after loosing so much blood and there is no scar. So either the blood test got screwed up or ...”  
“Could it be a relative?”, he spoke absence, looking around the apartment. Noticing a huge painting of a phoenix which caught his full attention.  
“Such a perfect match? Maybe when ...”  
The man ran down again. “So, what do you need?” .  
He sat down and looked at the two of them.  
“Do you know a Cordelia Mitchell?”, Scully started.  
“Should I?”  
“Ms Mitchell had been attacked and the blood we found at the crime scene matches yours!”  
“I’ve been here the whole night. And I don’t walk around attacking people”  
Mulder looked at him, “How do you explain the blood? Do you have witnesses for your aliby?”  
“Aliby? Am I a susbect?”, his voice got very loud  
Scully raised her hand, “Calm down Sir, but if we find someones blood at a crime scene we have to investigate that!”  
Kyle got even angrier and stood up so suddenly that the chair fell over. Scully got up, “Calm Down Sir!”  
Mulder walked forwards, “You have no aliby? And we found your blood at the crime scene, it’s enough to take you in custody!” He himself wasn’t convinced given the absence of wounds but still cuffed him. 

“What do you want with my brother?”, a woman, seemingly the same age, stepped out with gun in her hands suddenly! She pointed her gun directly at Mulder.  
Scully aimed at her, “Put down the gun! Put it down!”  
“Let my brother go and step away!”, she screamed, still looking at Mulder. Within a second the room was quiet. Mulder stood there, still holding Kyle. The woman starred at them and Scully slowly approached her.  
The woman pulled the trigger, Mulder threw himself to the ground, Scully shot. One bullet crashed into the wall. Scullys bullet went right into the womans chest, she went down. Scully ran, kicked the gun away and called the paramedic. Kyle ran over to grab Scully but Mudler held him back.  
“I’m gonna kill you!”, he screamed while Mulder troubled to hold Kyle still.  
Later that day at the FBI headquaters, Mulder and Scully found themselves in Skinners office.  
“We interrogate Mister Morgan and we had to let him go. To this point we have nothing to hold him aside from the blood but we examined him and there is no wound what so ever. The woman was Deborah Morgan, his twin sister. She died about 20 minutes ago in surgery!”  
Scully looked down and Skinner noticed it, “You did what you had to do Agent Scully!”  
The conversation lasted some time longer until Mulder and Scully left Skinners office. 

The next morning.  
As they entered the basement office they were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed the burn mark on the table. Scully put her hand out and stopped Mulder in his movement, “Mulder look!” They slowly walked to the table, Next to the burn mark was a burned photo. They knew this photo, it was made at a crime scene and showed the two of them.  
Next to the picture a Note. . >> Hello FBI. You think you know who I am? ... You will burn in hell. See you next time ~ Phoenix << .  
Scully played with the note in her fingers and murmered, “Phoenix?”  
“Our Killer is playing a game! It has to be him. The burning of his victims when they are still aive ... a Pheonix, I guess the guy likes fire!”  
She looked up, “Well isn’t it the perfect case for you then?”  
He laughed, “Come on Scully, I am over that! I fought that fear! Wait a second Scully. Kyle! In his apartment was a huge painting of a Phoenix!” “That doesn’t proove a thing. It is just a painting and we excluded him as susbect. We know that the latest victim had injured him deadly and Kyle has no wound what so ever.”  
“But he has any reason to hate us ... we killed his sister!”  
Scully put her hand on her chest, “I shot her Mulder. But I am not going to apologize, she tried to kill you and I had no other choice. I can’t forgive myself for sure, but she left me no choice. And yes that would give Kyle reason enough to hate us, but he can’t be the murderer. And the murderer left a “Pheonix”-note behind at every single crime scene! So this guy and the killer are one and the same”  
“What if kyle is responisble and he was wounded, What if he has the ability to ...” .  
“What? Heal himself? No better, raise from the dead. Are you suggestiong that kyle is .. what? A pheonix himself?”  
He smiled, “Why not?”  
“Come on Mulder, give me a break. This sounds crazier then all the other theories!”, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the office, giving him one more sarcastic smile.  
He ran after her, “Let’s at least talk to him again!”  
“Mulder, I don’t believe he would talk to either one of us after what happened! I first want to talk to Skinner, someone was able to break into our office and I would like to find out, who and how!”  
“I don’t believe Skinner is still here at this time!”, Mulder looked at his watch.  
“He works late often. Very late!” . Mulder just wanted to ask how she could know when suddenly the light was turned off. Before they could react someone ran towards them and threw them to the ground. Scully felled a hand at her neck but in this darkness she thought it was maybe Mulder who must have fallen right next to her. They jumped back up and immediately pulled out their guns, aiming at the dark.  
Suddenly a fire bursted in the hallway and just a few seconds after the light was turned on again. Mulder ran forwards and jumped on a sheet of burning paper to extinguish its flames.  
Scully looked around and ran across the hallway but found no one. “How could he escape? And ...”  
Mulder looked up, “Scully? What is it?”  
“My ... my necklace”. She looked around the hallway, “My necklace is gone!”  
Mulder looked at her neck. As she was still searching aroundm he himself felled something odd. He then reached into his pocket. “My keychain...” “Why would someone take them?”  
They looked at each other confused and anxious.

The next morning Mulder was in Scullys apartment.  
She was sitting on the couch. She felled somewhat astranged from the place. Her fingers rested on her neck. Usually she played with her cross but now this place was empty and in some strange way it scared her. She felled naked. Unarmed. As if the cross would have protected her all this time. Mulder still wandered around her apartment and looked out of the window every once in a while.  
He knew this guys plan to some point. He wanted to steal their personal items. Small things, but recognizable. He propably wanted to lure each of them to a place by placing their itmes there. But they knew know. They wouldn’t fall for this attempt. .  
“Scully, you’ve been awfully quiet. Please tell me what is going on!”  
“It’s strange!”  
“what?”  
“I feel so ... unarmed. It was just a necklace my mom gave me you know. But this little cross was a carrier of all my faith and ... I did not loose my faith because of its missing, but ...”, she immediately shut up when she determined how crazy this must sound.  
“you feel unarmed?”  
“Just forget it Mulder”, she got up and wanted to step into her kitchen when Mulder slightly touched her arm. “I understand it. I would like to help you!”  
“Mulder ...” 

It was the next day, again Scully was awakened early, at half past 4, when it was still dark outside, by the ringing of the phone.  
“Scully!”  
“Scully, it’s me! I just received a call. Cordelia Mittchell, the one who survived called me. She said that she was attacked again, she hid in and old warehouse and the attacker is still there!”  
“Why did she call you?”  
“She had my card in her pocket. I’m on my way to pick you up!”  
Scully called Skinner to infrom him. Leaving a voice message on his answering machine. Then calling for backup.

They arrived at the warehouse, looking around, trying to find Cordelia.  
They heared shots from the inside.  
They walked towards the gate, the guns pulled out. “Were the hell is our backup”; Scully screamed but as Mulder already entered the warehouse, she ran after him.  
He showed her to stay quiet. She nodded and they split up.  
Scully walked to the left, she didn’t walk far when she saw her.  
Cordelia Mitchell, her arms teared of, letters made from ashes formed the words >Phoenix< .  
She wanted to kneel down but it was obious that this time, Cordelia hadn’t been able to escape the killer.  
She froze in her movement when she heared footsteps. She turned around just a bit and saw Kyle. Her eyes widened and then she aimed at him, “Stop right there!”  
He laughed and stepped forward.  
“Stop or I’ll shoot!”  
As he walked further again, she walked back a few steps. She wasn’t really sure what to make of this situation. . Suddenly he smiled again and ran off. Scully was confused and the first thing that came to her mind, that he was maybe looking for someone else ... “Mulder”, she whispered and ran off as well. .  
Scully followed Kyle noiseless. At the same time looking out for Mulder and internaly cursing the backup because they hand't showed up yet.  
"Scully", a voice whispered. She stood still and quinched her eyes to see a bit better in the darkness of this part of the warehouse. She walked a bit closer to the Silhouette. .  
"Mulder?"  
"Almost", someome laughed and Scully tensed immediately.  
Kyle stood there, leaning at a board, watching his gun and then waving it slowly at Scully.  
"Put your gun down", she tried again and aimed at him.  
"Well ... let me consider that .... No!". And with that word he slowly pulled the trigger  
The first bullet crashed out of the gun and into the wall behind Dana. She tensed at held a breath for a second.  
Again he had his forefinger on the trigger and this time Scully saw no other choise then shooting herself. Fast she pulled the trigger  
The first bullets failed. Then one of Danas bullets crashed passed Kyle upper arm, leaving a bleeding scar and he didn't even seem to care. Kyle seemed to be a very strong and resistant person. .  
Instead he laughed. Scully, totaly intimidated backed away as he walked closer.  
She shot again several times and hit him a few more times till he finally went down and seemed to be in pain.  
Before she could do something else, a flame bursted. As if - without any reasons - Kyle would burn. And the flames seemed to burst out of his body.

Scullys respiration got very hectic and she ran off, seeking Mulder.  
Mulder walked slowly through the warehouse.  
He kneeled down and picked up Scullys cross-necklace and shook his head. “Damn”.  
“Mulder!”, Scully ran towards him, he was still on his knees. She kneeled down as well and lay her hand on his back, “Are you okay?”  
He looked up, a bit pissed off.  
“What is it!” she asked. Still a bit afraid but he seemed to be alright. .  
“Why do I always have to find this before I find you”, he said annoyed, showing her the necklace. She took it carefully and the he finally smiled. They got up and he rested his hands on her shoulder, “Let’s get out of here!” .  
Suddenly a shot.  
They hid behind a shelf and pulled out there guns. . “Who ...” . Mulder looked up fast and hid again, “Kyle!”, he nodded. .  
“This isn’t possible! Mulder, I shot him, several times. He went down! And then ..." . "Scully?"  
"There was a fire".  
"He burstes into flames!?"  
" i did not say that", she almost scream although she was whispering .  
“And then he suddenly bursted into flames, how do you explain that?”, he whispered, but it still sounded loud.  
"Again. I did not say that. It is scientificly impossible. ... Mulder think logical. Please!"  
"There was a sudden fire. He flamed up from inside", what sounded like a question was more a clear and unfightable statement. "burned to the ground and now he is here. Right infront of us!"  
“Mulder! He can’t raise from the ashes!”, she made her point pretty clear. “Scully, can’t you at least try to ...” he stopped.  
Finally they saw Kyle, he aimed at them and fired. They too fired back.  
“This isn’t possible”, she whispered. . . .  
“I’m out”, Mulder said angry at his gun, there were no bullets left.  
“Me too!”  
Again a shot. But this time it didn't fail Kyles aim.  
Scully took Mulders hand and pulled him with her, sneaking into a room. She closed the door and he locked it by trapping a chair under the door handle.  
“It won’t hold him off forever!”  
“I am sure he won’t find us in here”, he didn’t seem a bit convinced.  
“I can hear him, he is out there. We’re trapped!”, Mulder looked around. The room was very tiny and the only way out was the door, the door infront of which Kyle was waiting. . He suddenly looked up, “Scully, look! Crawl into the ventilation shaft, you can hide up there!” . He already prepeared to lift her up. . “And what are you going to do?”  
“Try to stop him for as long as I can!”  
“No!”  
He folded his hand to lift her up, “Please, would you ...” . Kyle rattled on the door, desperately trying to get in. The chair didn’t seem to hold the pressure much longer.  
“Mulder, I’m not a fragile girl who needs to be protected!”  
He put his hand on her shoulder, “Trust me, I know that! But if I can save you, let me!”. She remember these words, when she wanted to stand in as the shooter to save Mulder, as she thought, she was dying of her cancer anyway, she had said exactly the same thing. She raised an eyebrow, “These were my words!” .  
He looked down, “For months I feared I would loose you to this cancer. A cancer you got because of my quest. I don’t want to feel like that again. I lov ..."  
He suddenly stopped in the middle of the word and searched shortly, " I lost you once", he stottered and went on "lost you. Back when you were abducted by Duane Burray. And I ... I don’t want to loose you again!” .  
She looked him deeply into the eyes. He lov..., she knew exactly what he was about to say. And it had nothing to do with Dune Burray.  
Why couldn't he just tell her? .  
They exchanged looks and then he folded his hands again. She finally let him lift her up into the ventilation shaft She reached down to him, “Come on! Don’t play the hero!”.  
He looked her into the eyes, long and deep. Really considering if he should go on with his hero-arc. Finally he nodded and she helped him up, they closed the cover.  
Then heared how Kyle kicked in the door. He laughed as he knew exactly, where they were.  
Suddenly bullets were shot into the ceiling.  
They both tensed and starred at each other. They crawled as fast and as quiet as they could. 

After a while Mulder opened another grid, they let themselves down and stood in a warehouse. High shelves reached to the ceiling. 

They walked slowly, trying to figure out the way, as the shelves formed a sort of maze. . They heared steps again. “Come on guys, come out, I will find you anyway!”  
They tried to locate him, but the shelves were fully filled and they didn’t see much. Kyle again begun to fire shots. Now they at least knew in which direction he had to be.  
Another bullet hurtled passed them and crashed into a canister behind them.  
Another shot. They went down The shot ....

The bullet crashed into Scullys thigh, as she just wanted to scream in pain, Mulder pressed his hand on her mouth. At the same time he threw himself on the floor and pulled Scully with him.  
She felled his warm breath in her neck as he pressed her closely to himself. Mulder prayed silently, that Kyle would search for them elsewhere.  
If he would find them here, it would be the end. All their rounds were fired and Scullys leg bleeded heavily.  
She pressed her own hand on the wound and perceived her own warm blood. Mulder took of his shirt as this was the only tool he had. He tied it closely around he thigh and then finally took his hand off her mouth .  
“It’s ...”  
He interupted her immediately, “Don’t start with, *It’s okay* or *I’m fine*, because you are not. We need to get you to a hospital,”he whispered. Then he got up, “You stay here!”  
She grabbed his leg and shook her head. He looked down on her, “No, this is not a YOU or ME Mulder, this is US. Either we go together or we stay here together. I won’t let you go alone and unarmed, when a crazy guy, who obviously seemed to be unable to die is out there, hunting for the two of us!” .  
He kneeled down, “Scully, they won’t find us in time. He will find us first, we’re trapped in here!”  
“Where is your Faith, Mulder?”  
He grinned somewhat strange, “You are the faithful! I am the crazy on!” . “You are not crazy Fox Mulder, only if you run towards him without any possibility to defend yourself! We will make it, together!”  
He looked down and gently touched her wounded leg, even though it wa’n't close to the wound she still shiverred in pain. “You are stronger then me Scully. Even when you are weak, you’re stronger. And you always stood by me!”  
“It’s the same thing you do right know, the only right way!”  
“No Scully, where was I? When you fought your cancer?”  
Surprised why he would suddenly bring this topic up she shook her head, “You brought me the cure!”  
Even tough they had to whisper, their voices were intense.  
His expression suddenly changed to a deep sadness, “After I was responsible! And after I asked you to tell a lie, saying that i died, risking your job and reputation. You did this just for me!”  
“Mulder, this is what partners are for. And friends. And you are my friend!”

They were silent for a little while and then Mulder anxiously recognized, that his shirt around Scullys leg covered itself in red more and more. “Scully, this is ...”  
“Bad!”  
“Your medical opinion?”  
She tried to smile. But she had a real bad feeling. If the bullet had shot through the arterie and she wouldnt get help soon she could bleed out. And if they would put more pressure on it for a longer time she could loose her leg. It was anything but a hopeful look into the future. But she still wanted to keep a faithful and strong look ... for him.  
“We need to get you out of here!”  
She looked around and breathed in deeply, “I have an idea!”  
He starred at her, really no clue what was going on in her pretty mind  
Skinner entered the old warehouse after listening to Scullys voice mail on his answering maschine. He had seen their car outside and called other agents for backup.  
“I located the car of the two agents infront of the old warehouse on ...”, he just wanted to tell them the address when he saw something on the floor. He kneeled down to pick up Mulders badge.  
"What the hell is going on here", he murmered and got back up.  
He told the agents his exact location and walked further into the big warehouse. . “Agent Scully? Agent Mulder?” 

Mulder hid behind one shelf, a big iron stick in his hands. Closing his fingers tight around the cold iron, hoping Scullys plan would work out. 

Scully inhaled deeply and screamed, as if she had just been shot this second. Hoping to lure Kyle towards them. They heared steps coming near. Mulder swang his arms and knocked the man down. Only learning to late that ....

Bill walked through his sisters apartmend infuriated. “This is his fault. All of this!” .  
Maggie looked up, “Who?”  
“This Mulder-guy. He and his stupid alien-hunt!”  
“Bill, he didn’t assign her!”  
“What?”  
“Dana was assigned to the X-Files by her superior. You of all people know, that you do not just refuse a command. For all I know, Fox didn’t even want her as a partner when they met five years ago!”  
Bill was still furious, “I don’t care. He should take care of her, protect her!” “Your sister is a very strong character, Bill. She doesn’t want to be protected. And Fox is missing too!”  
“I couldn’t care less about him!”  
“Bill!”, Maggie got up and looked determined at her son, “You don’t like Mulder, but for the sake of your sister, at least respect him!”  
They starred at each other, when they got disturbed by the knocking on the door. 

The Officer, assigned to watch them, entered the apartment. “Mrs Scully?” “Yes”, she was in a very uncertain and fearful way exited, “Did you find her?”  
“Director Skinner just called us. They found your daugther and her partner!”  
“Oh god, is she okay?”  
“I’m sorry, I have no further information, the call could disconnected.” “Where are they?”

Skinners phone was broken. He himself lay on the cold floor. Mulder ran to him and helped him up  
“Skinner! I .. I thought you were someone else”.  
He starred at Mulder, “Agent Mulder. What the hell is going on?” Touching the back of his head and trying to forget about the lingering pain, he looked at Mulder, “what is going on?”  
“I’m sorry Sir, we thought you were someone else. The murderer, he is still in this building!”  
"We", Skinner looked around, “Where is Agent Scully?”  
Mulder sighed, "doesnt seem good!" He grabbed Skinners arm and walked with him past the shelves.  
Skinner stood still for a second. Shocked by what he saw. Scully sat on the floor, Mulders Shirt around her thigh was complety reddend by her blood, he face was pale, sweat on her forehead. She breathed slowly but hectic. Her head was turned to the side and she seemed absent.  
Skinner got on his knees and touched her cheek, finally she reacted and her ice blues eyes starred directly at him, “Oh god Agent Scully. We’ll get you out of here!”  
The both men helped her up and supported Scully on their walk out of the warehouse.  
She tried not to make any sound that could show off her pain, she wanted to be as strong as possible infront of them. 

As they almost made their way to the gate, Kyle stood in their way.  
Skinner let go of Scully, she supported herself on Mulder. Skinner stood infront of the two and aimed his gun at Kyle. . Scully whispered, “Sir, you can’t kill him!”  
“Sure I can”, he fired three clean shots in Kyles chest. He went on his knees, painfully grabbing his chest.  
In the next second he just bursted into flames. The three got blinded by the bright light. Ashes fell to the ground. A movement. A Silhouette. And then Kyle freed himself out of the ashes and starred at them.  
Skinner, perplexed, gazed at his chest. No bullet wounds. He stummbeled a few steps back. They were all speechless but they had to act rational in order to survive. He looked around the room. He whispered to Mulder and Scully, “Run”  
She shook her head, “no Sir”  
“This is an order, Agent Scully!”  
Mulder nodded and began to walk fast, initaly pulling Scully with him.

Skinner breathed in deeply, determined. He fired another round of shots. This time into a canister at the left side of the gate.  
The canister filled with gasoline exploded in just a few seconds.  
Mulder and Scully got thrown over by the impact.  
They stood up fast. Although Mulder had to get Scully back up and they walked further.  
Scully looked behind her and swallowed. Tears filled her eyes, she wanted to run back .  
“Scully, we can’t help him!”  
They ran further, but Scully had more and more problems to keep herself up. Shocked by everything they had seen. Paralyzed by the idea Skinner had just sacrificed his live. In pain by the bullet in her leg.  
“This takes to long!”, with a fluid movement, Mulder picked Scully up and ran as fast as he could. She wanted to protest, but right know she was just to weak.

Finally reaching the other end of the warehouse, Kyle waited again. Infront of him Skinner at guns point. Skinner was pale. His clothes had burnmarks. Slashes of broken glass all over him. He must have run away. The explosion had marked him, but it hadn’t injured him severe. . Kyle laughed, “Want to kill a phoenix with fire?” .  
Mulder lay Scully down behind a shelf and approached Kyle, “Okay, you won. Kill me, whatever. But don’t you dare touch her or him! This is between you and me!”  
“Its me against the system, Fox!”  
Skinner looked at Mulder and he was somewhat lost with the options he had left.  
Skinner looked at the extinguisher next to the door. Right know he was seeing no other idea. If this guy could “rise to life” by bursting into flames, could they stop him, by stopping the fire?  
Kyle starrted to pull the trigger. Skinner closed his eyes.

Suddenly Scully stood behind Kyle and before he even noticed her, she slit is throat with a knife. She looked angry and determined, but her eyes were closed. She couldn’t bare to look at the move she did.  
Blood got spilled all over her and Skinner.  
Mulder stood frozen and shocked.  
Kyle bursted into flames and Skinner initaly reached for the extinguisher and began to suffocate the flames.  
Kyle didn’t understand a What was happening to him. He breathed, but blood filled his lungs. He bleed out and closed his eyes. It happened so fast no one was able to react. 

Scully looked up. Even more pale then before. She could almost not keep her eyes open as her knees weekend and she fell over. Skinner caught her. Stroking a strand of red hair behind her ears. “We need to get her out of here. There isn’t much time”. He checked her pulse and was shocked to almost find none. He felled the cold sweat that was dripping from her forehead.  
Mulder lifted Scully up and carried her.  
They exited the building. Walking like broken warriors who still survived. 

Skinner walked towards other agents and explained them the events.  
He tried to leave the “then he bursted into flames and raised unharmed from the ashes”-part out. As he himself didn’t understand it. The only logical explanation for him seemed to be that he had suffered a concusion from the iron stick, Mulder had hit over his head.  
Mulder carried Dana to the paramedics. And he was now more worried then ever. 

Bill and Maggie Scully exited their car and saw Mulder first. In his arms Dana. She seemed unconcious. Blood all over her.  
Bill froze, he couldn’t move. He put his hand over his mouth to suppress his scream. Did he look at another dead sister?  
Maggie ran towards them. Mulder put Scully down on the sick bear.  
“Dana! Oh lord, please ... not my little girl!” She touched her daugthers bloody face. Stroke her hair. Tears streamed down her face. And Mulders face seemed so sad it was too painful.  
Mulder just wanted to explain, when Scully opened her eyes. “Mum?”  
“Oh Dana”, Maggie bend forward and hugged her daugther. Scully tried to sit up and Maggie helped her  
“I’m okay mum”.  
Maggie still looking at all the blood, Scully touched her own cheek, feeling Kyles blood already dried  
“It isn’t my blood!” .

The paramedics gently pushed Mulder aside and started to examine Scullys leg, “We have to get her to the hospital!” . Bill finally stepped up to them, gently squeezing his sisters hand, “We’ll wait for you in the hospital!”  
Maggie got into the ambulance and left the scene with her daugther.  
Mulder and Bill stood there, watching the ambulance leaving the scene, knowing that she will be fine.


End file.
